Warriors: Dawn and Dusk
by Spookkat
Summary: Far, far away from the five original clans, four other clans reside; DuskClan, DawnClan, MoonClan, and SunClan - Now, a mother and her kits are on the run. They seek help. Hearth. Hope. And don't find it.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

DawnClan

A moor to the direct south of DuskClan and SunClan is their home, yet most of their territory is made up of a beach.

Leader

Cloudstar; black and white tom with gray eyes.

(Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Deputy

Crabclaw; ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat

Seafoam; gray tom with darker gray spots. Green eyes.

Queens

Wavetail; cinnamon ticked tabby with sickly yellow eyes. She-cat.

Splashshadow; dark brown she-cat with a white belly. Golden eyes.

Elders

Graypool; lilac mackerel tabby she-cat with copper eyes.

Halfsnout; russet she-cat with a badly scarred face, and yellow eyes.

Warriors

Turtleheart; ginger tabby with a white snout and belly, and light blue eyes. Tom.

(Apprentice: Fishpaw)

Pebblepelt; brown tom with many small black, white, and gray spots. Green eyes.

Aquanose; fawn she-cat with a splash of white on her snout. Yellow eyes.

(Apprentice: Shellpaw)

Mistyfoot; cream she-cat with a white belly, and copper eyes.

Swiftwater; russet tom with green-yellow eyes.

Apprentices

Fishpaw; russet tom with white paws, and amber eyes.

Shellpaw; lilac she-cat with swirled tabby patterns, and yellow eyes.

Spottedpaw; black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits

Littlekit; small, gray she-kit.

Wetkit; brown tom-kit with copper eyes.

Bouncekit; ginger tom-kit with a single white dot on his chest. Yellow eyes.

Foamkit; ginger she-kit with white spots and green eyes.

Bubblekit; light brown tom with copper eyes.

DuskClan

Their territory is the jungle, a place where the other clans are hesitant to go.

Leader

Vinestar; black she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy

Flowerclaw; Tawny tom with yellow eyes. A former DawnClan cat.

Medicine Cat

Darknose; black she-cat with copper eyes.

(Apprentice: Greenkit)

Queens

Tigerface; a pretty ginger she-cat with markings similar to a tigers'.

Elders

Shadowtooth; dark gray, spotted tom with yellow fangs.

Warriors

Redclaw; a russet tom with yellow eyes.

(Apprentice: Bigpaw.)

Lionleap; calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Leopardnose; a black and white tom with golden eyes.

Monkeyflight; a brown tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Treepaw.)

Darksky; dark spotted brown she-cat with light green eyes.

Ivytail; a gray spotted tabby with a long tail. Green eyes.

Apprentices

Treepaw; calico she-cat with dark green eyes.

Bigpaw; gray tom with bright yellow eyes.

Greenpaw; tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits

Pantherkit; black she-kit.

Stormkit; dark gray tom-kit.

SunClan

They reside at the edge of a desert to the east. Their camp location remains a mystery to the other clans.

Leader

Sandstar; tan she-cat with hazel eyes.

Deputy

Dogtooth; gray, spotted tabby with green eyes. She-cat.

Medicine Cat

Blackfeather; shiny black tom with golden eyes.

(Apprentice: Tinypaw)

Queens

Yellowlight; apricot she-cat with a white belly and green eyes.

Scarlettheart; ginger she-cat with orange eyes.

(Expecting)

Elders

Goldenpelt; tan she-cat with copper eyes.

Smalltail; cinnamon tom with yellow eyes.

Tatteredfoot; gray mackerel tabby with a misshapened paw.

Warriors

Goldenstrike; slim, yellow tom with copper eyes.

(Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Bonetail; lilac she-cat with a long, crooked tail. Blue eyes.

Snakestep; blue tom with yellow eyes.

Windfoot; russet tom with blue eyes.

Smokefur; fawn tom with black patches and copper eyes.

Dustnose; sandy colored tom with with spots. Light blue eyes.

Apprentices

Tinypaw; white she-kit with blue eyes.

Yellowpaw; tawny tom with white spots and green eyes.

Emberpaw; apricot tom with amber eyes.

Kits

Sandkit; apricot tom-kit with golden eyes.

Boulderkit; brown tom-kit with swirled white patches. Blue eyes.

Ripplekit; ginger she-kit with big ears and green eyes.

Firekit; ginger tom-kit with yellow eyes.

Lizardkit; white tom-kit with yellow eyes.

MoonClan

They have claimed the mountains in between DuskClan and SunClan's territories, but rarely travel high. They live in the many caves scattered around the edge of the mountains.

Leader

Shiningstar; chocolate, ticked tabby with white paws and belly, and yellow eyes. Tom.

Deputy

Sleepyheart; blue blotched tabby with orange eyes. She-cat.

(Apprentice: Rubypaw.)

Medicine Cat

Starpool; calico she-cat with blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Shimmerpaw.)

Queens

Goldenmoon; brown she-cat with black, swirled stripes. Green eyes.

Elders

Bluelight; blue tom with yellow eyes.

Spiritflight; calico she-cat with copper eyes.

Morningflame; cream she-cat with orange eyes.

Warriors

Thunderleap; black tom with barely visible dark stripes and copper eyes.

Emeraldheart; white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Ambermist; amber she-cat with blotches of white on her back. Gold eyes.

(Apprentice: Petalpaw.)

Whisperheart; small cream tom with yellow eyes.

Quietcloud; small cream she-cat with light tabby markings. Yellow eyes.

Brighteyes; ginger tom with bright orange eyes.

Echoshine; gray blotched tabby with green eyes. Tom.

(Apprentice: Opalpaw.)

Apprentices

Opalpaw; black tom with copper eyes.

Petalpaw; black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Rubypaw; brown she-cat with orange eyes.

Shimmerpaw; white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Kits

Softkit; brown tabby she-kit.

Blisskit; cinnamon tom-kit.

Blossomkit; spotted gray tom-kit.

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Cress; white tabby with yellow eyes.

(Mother of Lily, Amber, and Spark.)

Lash; ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rose; a former white purebred cat, dyed pink by her twolegs. Baby blue eyes.

Benny; a gray tom covered in scars.

Firefly; russet she-cat with bright green eyes.

Thomas; Siamese tom with light blue eyes.

Bella; Siamese she-cat with blue eyes.

Lily; white she-cat with light gray tabby stripes and amber eyes. Black and gray striped tail.

Amber; ginger mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

"This is a tale that has been passed down from generation to generation, so listen well kits. Many moons ago..."

"How many moons, Starpool?" a brown she-kit asked curiously, thumping her paws against the stone floor. Her orange eyes glinted in the dim lighting.

The calico medicine cat stared grumpily down at the tiny she-kit that had interrupted her. The she-kit ducked her head, wiggling closer to her littermates.

"That's not important," Starpool said, flicking her tail dismissively at the kit.

"Many moons ago, even before the clans," she continued. "A dashing black and white cat-"

"Like me?" a tom-kit interrupted.

"Yes, Petalkit. Don't interrupt." She glared down at the kits, daring them to speak again. When they didn't, she continued.

"He showed up with no warning. That cat was unlike any other cat, a shock to the other loners and kittypets that had lived for generations in these lands."

A white she-kit softly hissed at the word "kittypet".

"He was strong, agile, and an expert prey hunter. He roamed the land as he willed, since no one dared challenge him-"

"Where did he come from?" the brown she-kit asked again, her head cocked.

The medicine cat narrowed her eyes. "Rubykit, for the last time, it's not important. Now, let me finish the story."

"It seemed like he had the entire land in his claws. But there was one problem. He was lonely."

So, the cat reached out to all the other lone cats. He was unsuccessful at first, but as time went on he got more and more cats to join him. They became a family, a clan.

They were called DawnClan."

"DawnClan?" a black tom-kit squeaked. "Like our DawnClan? Those ocean cats?"

"Yes, Opalkit, that was, and still is our DawnClan," she huffed impatiently. "Now do you want me to finish this story or not?"

"Not really," the white she-kit muttered under her breath. She buried her head under Opalkit.

"DawnClan was, to be blunt, chaos at first. But it slowly got better as the tom taught the former loners the webs of our existence. The Warrior code.

DawnClan became a proud, powerful clan under the rule of the tom for many moons. The tom even had kits with a pretty she-cat he'd met.

But, as the moons flew by in the river of life, the tom found himself weakening and growing old. He passed down his leadership to his kits, who became Smokestar and Duskstar."

"There were two leaders?" Rubykit said, her eyes wide with surprise. "B-but there's only one leader allowed!"

"It had been his wish, for both of his kits to lead. The clan leader's words are law, even back then," Starpool explained.

"Now, Smokestar and Duskstar were great leaders, but they didn't always agree. One day, they got into a fight, one that ripped their family apart.

Duskstar left DawnClan in a rage, along with a few of her followers, where they founded DuskClan."

"Is that why DuskClan and DawnClan fight so much?" Rubykit asked. She flicked her ear nervously at Starpool. "Uh, sorry!"

"Most likely," Starpool sighed. "Go back to your mother now, kits. Storytelling is over."

The kits scrambled out of the medicine cat's den excitedly. Starpool watched them leave, grateful for the quiet. She turned back to the pile of herbs she'd been sorting earlier.

Only a few moments had gone by when a brown tom burst into her den, panting as if he had been running. Starpool's ears shot up in alarm. She instinctively started scanning the tom's pelt for wounds. There were none.

"Shiningstar, what's wrong?" she asked, her pelt prickling uneasily. Starpool relaxed her muscles when she realized Shiningstar looked excited.

"Starpool, I've had a vision!"


	3. Chapter 1 - Darkling

A small, white tabby woke up in a bright, lovely field of grass and flowers. Her orange eyes glimmered as she bounced up, eager to explore the unfamiliar place. Her brain felt like it was full of fluff and she didn't know why or how she got here.

Unconcerned, the tabby frolicked around the lush meadow. She chased butterflies and brightly colored bugs around.

She was so busy playing that she didn't notice the dark gray clouds creeping over her. She crouched in fear as thunder crashed through the air and rain started to pour down on the field.

Lily shot up. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She sighed when she realized that she had been dreaming. She laid back down, relaxing into the cool, grassy bed that covered the den.

The "thunder" she had heard was revealed to be her brother, Spark, who was snoring obnoxiously loud. The spotted white tabby was sleeping upside down, his legs hanging in the air.

Lily shook her head in bemusement. She closed her eyes, yearning for more sleep. It was no use. Now that she was awake, her mind was buzzing with energy.

A warm body wiggled next to her, catching her attention. Lily touched her nose to her sister's dark ginger flank. "Can't sleep either?" she asked, not bothering to keep for voice quiet for Spark.

"No," Amber yawned, her warm copper eyes opening to meet Lily's. She flicked her ear at their brother. "Not with this bumble head."

Giving up any hope to continue sleeping, Lily stood up to stretch and tripped over Amber's tail. Amber withdrew her tail, mrrowing with amusement.

"Clumsy dog," Amber teased, her eyes glinting.

Lily puffed out her fur proudly. "I'm no dog!" she declared, her tail lashing. She crouched on the ground, tensing her legs to pounce at her sister.

"Prove it!" Amber also sank into a crouch, her eyes lit with playfulness. "Dog."

A mock growl rose in Lily's throat. She jumped at Amber. They both tumbled to the ground, cuffing each other with their soft paws.

Amber was stronger than Lily had expected. She wrestled Lily down, pressing her to the grassy floor with her paws. Lily retaliated by wiggling frantically until she was out of her sister's grip. She tackled Amber, attempting to pin her down this time.

Lily was so focused on play-fighting she almost didn't hear their mother's mew.

"Settle down," Cress meowed, stretching out her striped pelt that was alike Lily's. Her eyes with still foggy with sleep. She swiped her tail between them, pushing them apart.

Amber shuffled away obediently while Lily opened her mouth to whine. She paused mid sentence when a loud barking sound came from somewhere outside.

Cress leapt up wordlessly and slinked out of their den, her tail twitching nervously. Lily watched with wide eyes as her mother crouched at the den's entrance for what seemed like a thousand heart beats.

"What was that?" Spark asked when Cress retreated back to her kits. The sound had woken him up.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Cress turned her head away. "Kits, I'm going out to hunt. When I get back, we're going somewhere special, okay?"

Lily cocked her head. There were confused mews of okay from the three kits as their mother hurriedly left the den.

"Stay inside!" Cress ordered as her tail slithered out of sight.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, so did Lily's worry. It wasn't long until all three of their stomachs were grumbling like angry dogs.

Spark and Lily laid stationed at the den entrance, watching the light start to fade.

Lily's eyes began to shut. I'll just rest my eyes for a bit, she told herself as she struggled to stay awake.

The a faint pitter-patter of pawsteps startled her out of her half asleep trance. The pawsteps continued, growing louder. Lily's eyes glimmered. There was only one cat that could be.

"Mum!" Lily squealed, jumping up. She bolted out of the den, her littermates meowing excitedly behind her.

Lily butted her head against the soft fur that belonged to Cress. The larger white tabby was practically glowing in the dark. Cress purred as her kits crowded around her.

Lily gazed up at Cress' golden eyes, hoping that she had brought them a snack. Unfortunately, her muzzle was as empty at Lily's stomach.

"Hello, Cress," Amber greeted, Lily and Spark chiming in their own greetings after her. Lily shook her head. Amber was the only one of them that called their mother by her name. It always sounded so weird to Lily's ears.

Cress was silent for a long moment. Sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Kits," she purred. "I know this is sudden, but we must leave."

"What?" Spark asked, looking as shocked as Lily felt. "Why, Mama?"

Cress shushed him, wrapping her tail around back comfortably. "We have to go," she said, her nose twitching. She removed her tail started padding away. "...They're coming."

"They?" Lily asked, her eyes wide with confusion. The three kits followed their mother closely, not wanting to be left behind.

"Bad cats," Cress sighed. She stopped for a moment, surveying the open land around. She motioned for them to follow with her tail. "Come, my kits."

Bad cats? Lily's whiskers trembled as she followed Cress. Amber and Spark's pelts brushed her's as they trotted across the yellow moor.

"Quickly now!" Cress ordered, her voice a loud whisper. "If we're fast enough, we'll be able to escape before they even find our den!"

Lily's paws pounded across the ground, his siblings pawsteps next to her. Her heart was racing and it was starting to get hard to breath. She struggled to keep up with Cress' fast pace. Her legs wobbling, Lily watched in horror as the sky flipped upside down and her face buried in the grass.

"W-wait!" Lily cried, jumping up. For a terrified moment Lily was sure they would leave her behind.

She went flying into the air as Cress turned and snatched her up by her neck. They continued to flee, Lily legs flailing awkwardly in the air as Cress carried her.

A growling noise echoed in Lily's ears. The bad cats! she thought in fear, shutting her eyes as she hang limply.

Lily felt herself hit the ground. A rather grainy, soft feeling ground. Cress had dropped her. Lily's eyes snapped open, realizing they had stopped for some reason. The heavy breathing of her kin surrounded her.

Lily noticed what was in front of them for the first time. She gasped. A weird, blue tinted thing was blocking their path. It was the thing that was growling. It was extremely long and kept going for as long as Lily could see. She padded closer cautiously, realizing that it was also moving.

"Cress, what's that?" Amber asked, padding next to Lily. The ginger tabby crouched at the weird thing's edge, her tail lashing.

"Not too close, honey tail," Cress said, pulling Amber and Lily away. "That's a river. A fast one."

"A river," Lily said, tasting the word in he mouth. She liked it. Whatever it was.

"Can we eat it?" Spark asked, he dipped his paw into it. "Woah, it's cold!" He flicked his paw, droplets flying off and landing on his siblings. Lily flinched. It was freezing!

"You drink it," Cress explained. "It's just water, see? I brought this on leaves and moss to our den many times."

Lily looked curiously down at the river. She dipped her nose in it, before quickly withdrawing. It was cold, just like Spark had said.

She cautiously approached it again, examining the strange surface. There were small dots of lights in it.

"Mum, the stars fell in River!" Lily said in shock.

Cress' whiskers twitched in amusement. Lily cocked her head in confusion, wondering what was so funny.

Then Cress stiffened, her nose twitching. Lily tensed at her mother's sudden change in mood.

"Wha-?"

Cress cut her off wrapping her tail around her kits and nudging them forward, along the river.

"Go!" she hissed.

Lily's paws turned to ice, wanting to run but unsure how to. Cress shoved her, sending her flying in the direction of her fleeing kin. Her paws jolted into action as they all ran along the river bank. Lily was running closest to the river, with Amber next to her and Spark staying a good distance away from the strange thing.

Despite having fear coursing through her veins as fast as the river next to her, Lily felt curiosity prick her pelt. What, or who was chasing them? She crained her neck around to look.

Lily didn't see anything at first. She sighed in relief, the itch to run faster than the wind fading. Then see spotted a silhouette of a cat rapidly approaching. Or many silhouettes on a closer inspection. Lily's eyes widened and her breathing began heavy. Bad Cats.

A frustrated snarl came from beside her. Lily's eyes widened when she realized the vicious sound had come from her mother. Cress urged the tired kits onward, but even Lily, being an almost kit could sense the defeat in the air. Her paws were too heavy, and her energy was drained. Even Spark, the largest of the litter was starting to slow.

The mother and her kits were quickly surrounded by the faster, more healthy group of cats. Lily stopped in her tracks as the group cut off their escape route.

Lily crouched, her heart hammering against her chest. She pressed against Amber and Spark. They were both trembling.

The group of ragged cats watched them with eyes of fire. Most looked Lily shivered. Why were they angry? She never did anything to hurt them.

A fluffy, ginger cat stepped forward, his copper eyes flashing. He noticeably had a much glossier pelt than the other cats. The only other cats looked like twigs compared to him.

"Cress," he spoke. His voice was surprisingly gentle to Lily's ears. "You do know you brought this on yourself. "

Cress shielded her kits with her body, only hissing in response. Lily backed up in fear, her striped tail brushing the water of the river.

Lily wasn't sure what the hostile tom was talking about. She refused to believe these strange cats. She knew that her mother would never do anything wrong!

The ginger tom shook his head, his eyes amused. "Cress. YOU knew what your were not and suppose to do. YOU broke our rules. YOU will now face your punishment, whether or not you agree."

He pointed his tail at the kits and what he said next made Lily's chest tighten.

"Kill them."

"NO!" Cress yowled as two cats - and gray tom and she-cat - snaked forward, their claws unshealthed. A growl rose in her chest, as she raised her claws in defence. A gray tom approached her first, earning a vicious slash on the face. He withdrew quickly, but more cats replaced him.

Lily's eyes locked on the battle between her mother and three other cats. The rest of the group watched them, mrrowing with amusement as Cress struggled to keep them at bay. Lily's pelt burned with anger. She wanted to yowl at them to shut their ugly muzzles. But she was afraid they'd turn their hauting eyes on her.

Amber hissed, catching Lily's attention. She yowled in horror when she realized a white she-cat was sneaking close to them from the sides while Cress was distracted.

Cress' ears shot up in alarm when Lily yowled, her attention shifting to her kits. The gray tom took the advantage without hesitation. Cress cried out in pain as blood trickled from her snout.

Lily's stomach knotted into a feeling that she didn't recognize. Without realizing that she had jumped, Lily found herself sailing at the hostile white cat.

The she-cat's pelt tensed in surprise as she and the smaller cat collided. Lily had barely sunk her claws when the other cat shook her off as if she was merely an annoying fly. Lily found herself in the air again. Amber and Spark's eyes were wide with horror. Cress was lying on the ground, bleeding and not moving.

Her body flailing desperately, Lily closed her eyes as the river consumed her small body.


End file.
